heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction Fes
The , also known by the codename , is a Second Generation Object made by the Information Alliance for use of Azureyfear Winchell and her faction.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 21 Design The Destruction Fes is supported by an air cushion float directly below its main body, but it also has three insect-like legs attached in a reverse Y-shape. Those legs have booster-like devices covering the sides. It lacks the usual dozens of secondary cannons. Instead, it has five parts on the back that look like peacock feathers, covered in a collection of giant speakers. It also has the Winchell family crest on its body.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 1Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 19 The Destruction Fes also has a series of hatches that lead to a space inside the Object where a cockpit would normally be.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 11 This space has several screens installed.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 14 Technology The Destruction Fes is a Second Generation Object, though it is little different from a First Generation Object built with modern technology. The most important part of the Destruction Fes is that it's a completely remote controlled Object that doesn't need an Elite pilot, allowing the Object to ignore the limits of human pilots and move in ways that would be impossible for normal Objects, an ultra-mobile combat Object that simply evades the enemy's attacks, rushes into a blind spot, and safely strikes a fatal blow. The Destruction Fes is controlled through the , a global remote control system using fifty to one hundred stealth submarines, countless satellites and around ten thousand people to pilot it.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 22 The Orchestra System uses multiple systems like lasers to cover for situations when communications are down or jammed.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 5 As a weapon, the Destruction Fes uses a large caliber low-stability plasma cannon, but the most notorious weapons it has are the five large acoustic weapons it has on its back. The acoustic weapons produce a great noise at a regulated frequency. This noise causes micro-vibrations in the target and destroys them a lot like a harmonic scalpel. The weaker welded points of the metal are burned through on the molecular level, allowing it to sink the entire 37th's fleet in one go at close range, and the only reason the soldiers weren't turned into mincemeat was because they were far enough and in cover. However, the acoustic weapons are not powerful enough to damage an Object directly. Instead, they are used to create a wall of pressure to hold it in place and slow it down so that the Destruction Fes can outmaneuver it even more by increasing the gap in speed. Since Objects move at average speeds of five hundred kph, and the Destruction Fes is also moving at high speeds, the speakers have to take into account how sound works and emit a wavelength that takes into account the distortion due to the . In order to do so, it has to accurately read in the relative location and speed of its target, and it has to do that initial checking and correction before emitting the sound, and that, of course, has to be done with something faster than sound, namely, electromagnetic waves. Electromagnetic wavelengths can’t escape the Doppler effect either, and while the wavelengths are different, light and electromagnetic waves are pretty much the same thing. First, it emits microwaves in every direction to see how they’re distorted between itself and the target. Then it uses that data to calculate out the corrections needed for the acoustic weapon and sends out the corrected waveform at high volume.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 3 Additionally, the Destruction Fes' legs are covered in boosters. The boosters provide explosive overwhelming speed and reversals of direction through a pure white torrent that looks more like a liquid than a jet or plasma. The boosters fire a mixture of seawater and iron sand like a railgun or coilgun to gain thrust. However, since it doesn't have a filter to obtain more iron sand, it needs to retrieve the limited iron sand stock it uses to keep using the boosters.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 9 Specifications *Class: Full Remote Control WeaponHeavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 3 Object Profile *Type: 2nd Generation Amphibious *Length: 150m *Armor Material: 0.5cm x 2000 layers (Includes carbon and aramid materials) *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion + electromagnetic induction type fluid auxiliary booster *Top Speed: 570km/h (Can do maneuvers that would be impossible for manned Objects) *Main Armament: Large caliber low-stability plasma cannon x 1 *Secondary Armament: Large-scale acoustic weapon × 5 for delaying tactics *Main Color: Silver *Additional Feature: Orchestra System for remote control Background The Destruction Fes was built by the Information Alliance for Azureyfear's faction using the money they'd earned with the drug war on the Capitalist Corporations. It was frozen inside artificial ice so that the radars and satellites wouldn't spot it and moved towards the Cape of Good Hope using oceanic currents.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 20 Chronology Dance with Noble Sister The Destruction Fes broke out of the ice it had been frozen in and destroyed two-thirds of the 37th's fleet, before departing towards the South Atlantic Ocean region where the Celestial Flowers festival was taking part to kill the daughter of the Vanderbilt family.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 23 On the way there, it was engaged by a Legitimacy Kingdom Object, the Oceanic Driver, who was trying to protect civilians and buy time for the 37th and the Baby Magnum to arrive. Despite the Oceanic Driver's Elite bravery and efforts, it was overwhelmed and destroyed by the Destruction Fes, who still took some more time to make sure that the Oceanic Driver's transformers wouldn't allow it to shoot the main cannon from beyond the grave. The Destruction Fes was engaged by the Baby Magnum, and its acoustic weapons were sealed by the intervention of the astronauts on the Princess Nikolaschka space station, allowing the Baby Magnum to score a hit and tear off one of its acoustic weapons.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 4 However, the intervention of Azureyfear's faction restored its acoustic weapons, forcing the Baby Magnum to use the dead spot on the pressure wall created by the torn acoustic weapon.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 7 The acoustic weapons were sealed once more by the fireworks of the Celestial Festival, and Quenser and Heivia used one of the magnets from the torn acoustic weapon to steal away all the iron sand used by the Destruction Fes' booster. Realizing Azureyfear was inside the Object, Quenser boarded it, leaving instructions near the hatch to the astronauts about the Orchestra System so that they would take control of it and stop the Object.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 15 References Category:Objects